MTV's FEAR
by Bex the Bold
Summary: YES CHAPTER TWO IS UP! AND IT INCLUDES MARY DRESSED AS A FAIRY AND LEGOLAS IN A THONG. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW
1. Drawing colors and DARE One

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Lord of the Rings or Fear so don't sue me

A/N: Ok I'm sorry if I changed the MTV FEAR thing a little, because I don't normally watch that show so I don't know exactly how it works and the rules and stuff so bare with me, and yes I know I have more people in my story than in the real Fear but it's my story and I say there in so there in. But feel free to add any info that may be helpful about MTV's FEAR Oh yeah and I'm the worlds worst speller and I suck at names and some times the spell check sometimes automatically changes words so if they don't make any sense just try and figure it out it shouldn't be to hard, and please R&R.

Chapter One

Ok so the fellowship (Frodo, Pippin, Mary, Sam, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimili, and Legolas) Elrond, and Arwen all singed up for MTV's FEAR because they were broke and they needed some money. So they did the sing up thing and then they were assigned a creepy looking forestry camp thing that they had to spend two nights in doing pointless scary crap for no apparent reason.

They all arrived at a cabin a few hours before sun set and got settled in. And then they ate dinner. yadda yadda yadda then it was time for them to pull there colors that they would be. Out of nowhere Gandalf pulls out a black velvet pouch and opens it so they can pull a color. One by one they pull a color.

Frodo pulled red.

Pippin pulled white.

Mary pulled green.

Sam pulled black.

Aragorn pulled blue.

Boromir pulled pink.

Gandalf pulled purple.

Gimili pulled orange.

Legolas pulled yellow.

Arwen pulled a ugly green/yellow, 

and Elrond pulled out a clear plastic thing.

"What the hell? I'm clear? That's not a color!" Elrond complained.

"Well at least your not PINK!" Boromir yelled.

So well the unhappy with there color people complained about the colors they picked the sun settled down beneath the horizon. Then the computer finally came on with the first dare thing.

DARE:

Color **pink** you must go and explore the haunted cabin right next to the haunted lake and stand next to the haunted dumpster which is next to the haunted tree with the haunted bush underneath it. **Red** will navigate.

"Um... Ok so... I'm guessing that I'm going someplace that is really... um... haunted... right..." Boromir said. O.o


	2. DARE One and Two

Chapter Two

Boromir had all of the cameras on and was getting ready to leave for his first dare. It was pitch black out side and the crappy flashlights did nothing. Boromir stood in the doorway of the cabin with the rest of them behind him peeking over his shoulder. Off in the distance was a wolf howl like in the old classic scary movies. Then the others shoved Boromir out the door, and slammed it in his face and locked it.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!?!?" Boromir yelled over the walky-talkie.

"Um... Sorry about that..." Frodo's voice crackled over the walky-talkie. "Any ways just go down the path in front of you and that should take you to the cabin/tree/bush thing that you have to go to."

"Ok." And with that Boromir fallowed Frodo's direction to the cabin/tree/bush thing that he was supposed to be at.

"Ok Frodo now what do I do?" Boromir asked.

"Um... There should be a shovel there and you go the bush and dig it up and you should find something beneath it." Frodo told him.

"That doesn't seem too hard."

***Two hours later***

Boromir was gasping for air; sweat dripped down his face, panic filled his eyes. The air around him seemed cold so cold that he could see his own breath.

"No! NO!" He screamed. "NO YOU PACE OF CRAP WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!!!!" 

It had been two hours and Boromir had only gotten less than three inches into the earth.

"I'll dig you to death you stupid dirt! DIE!" He yelled as he began to smack the ground with his shovel.

***One hour later***

Boromir was lying on his back panting. Sill not having retrieved what he was suppose to.

***30 min. later***

"Hey Boromir is that you?" Aragorn called. "They sent us a message to go get you over the dare thingy because they said that you were having trouble and said 'get the dumb shit out of there or were sending a animal control unit out there to put the fool out of his misery, he's taking to damn long.'"

***Only 10 min. later (what can I say Aragorn can dig fast)***

They were walking back to the cabin were the other were, with Aragorn holding a black pouch filled with something. Once they were in the cabin safe with the others they sat back and weighted for the next dare. 

A few minuets latter the next dare popped up on the computer screen.

DARE: 

Color **yellow** and **green** you are to go to the far end of the northern campsite and bring the pouch recovered by Pink with you. You will receive further instructions there. **Orange** will navigate. 

So Legolas and Mary put on the camera vest and all that and went out the door, then a moment later they hers Gimili voice on the walky-talkies.

"Ok you need to go down the path in front of you and then go left when it forks." He said.

Moments later Legolas and Mary were completely lost.

"Stupid elf! I say we go right." Mary yelled.

"What right?! There are no forks in the rode yet!" Legolas yelled back.

"You probably just missed it!!!"

***20 min. later***

"Gimili? You there?" Legolas asked over the walky-talkies. " Um were kind of lost."

***15 min. later***

They had finally gotten were they were suppose to they were told the next part of there dare.

"Ok it say's to take out what's in the pouch and put it on you then have to go up to the right path and walk up to a camp site, there are three hikers who have no idea that were here you are to attempt to scare them." Gimili told them.

"How hard can that be?" Mary asked.

Reaching into the pouch Legolas drew out a hobbit sized pink frilly toto costume complete with little wings and a wand. Legolas immediately bust out laughing.

"What! I'm NOT warning that!" Mary yelled.

"Too bad" Legolas told him thou laughter. "You have to if you want to get the prize money."

Mary picked up the pouch and pulled out a leopard-printed thong, a pair or matching high heels, and a makeup kit. 

"No. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Put. That. On." Legolas said word for word.

"Too bad you have to if you ant to get the prize money." Mary said mocking Legolas.

***Ten min. later***

Mary was walking in front of Legolas (in front because Legolas is in a thong and Legolas threatened to kill him if he looked at him) in his fairy costume, and benind him walked Legolas who was nacked except for the thin satin lepored print thong that covored him (more or less ^-^) and wairing his lepored print maching high heels and was wairing makeup and looked like Dr. Frankenfooter form the Roky Horror Picture Show. 

After they were walking for a while they spoted a campfire up ahead and saw three teen girls sitting roasting mashmellows making smores. 

"No! No one said anything about the campers being girls! I'm not going to do it!" Legolas protested from behind a bush.

"What's the matter Elf afraid?" Gimili's voice cracled over the walky-talkies.

"I'm not afreid!" Legolas yelled at Gimili.

"Then do it already!" Gimili yelled back.

"FINE!" 

****

To be continued...


End file.
